??? (Christmas Special 2)
Here is the transcript for The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Diantha: A disaster from the Future? Olympia: What form it will take is not clear. But still, I thought it would be best to warn you as the vision I had showed the swirling black flame consuming everyone and everything. It will affect people and heroes alike throughout the entire multiverse. Diantha: And you say Robbie and his friends are somehow involved? I'd like to please ask you just one more thing, what is the deep black eye you saw? Olympia: What I first saw with this, behold! Then, They begin to figure out who it was. Diantha: Could it be, Emerl?! The Supreme Kai of Time: Rangers, Thank goodness you made it out. Did you destroy the Timenado? Future Mordecai: Sorry to disappoint you, Supreme Kai of Time. But there's been a change of plan. Future Emerl: Mordo's right, Supreme Kai of Time. You gotta take us back to CHS, We have to fix this! The Supreme Kai of Time: I understand, Trunks should be calculating the time jump as soon as he can. Just then, Robbie Black's ship shows up and aims his gun at Future Emerl. Robbie Black: Stop that ship in the name of Lord Zamasu! Future Sunset: What happened to you, Robbie? How could you betray the Power Rangers Legacy, How could you work for him!? Robbie Black: I couldn't stay at Crystal Prep forever! I had to think about my career! Future Amy: How about your friends, You could possibly forget about your friends? Robbie Black: We're not friends, We haven't been friends for a long time! Then, The Time button shows up. Trunks: Rangers, The time course has been plotted. Robbie Black: You press that button and I will shoot you! Future Emerl: Hey, Robbie! GO AHEAD! As Future Emerl pressed the Time warp button, Future Robbie and Emerl fire each other as Emerl's ship goes faster. Future Amy: The Timenado is the vinamin of great power. It's terminal energy creates portals through time. Normally harmless, But now it's been harnessed and weaponized by a mad-woman called Cinch. Rarity: Principle Cinch? From Crystal Prep? Applejack: The same Cinch that Ransik replaced her as new principal and got thrown in jail? Future Sunset: The one and only. Future Mordecai: Cinch is using the Timenado to suck up Earth's timeline. Entire pieces of the future is being erased. Portals starts appearing one after the other Ripping through the fabric of time until nothing is left. Years, Whole decades gone in an instant. The Time Patrol Rangers have been trying to stop it, But to no avail. With that warned, Future Emerl tried to get himself back on his feet with Sonic and Knuckles helping him. Future Emerl: Everyone, You need to go back in time to stop her from trying to change history or all of time will be erased. Professor Sycamore: But now the giant rock is in search of it's next energy source. Bolt: Well, What is it then? Then, The image of the Megalith Zygarde was heading to the next location was shown. Yoshi: Isn't that? Slider: Yeah, We recognize that city. It's Anistar City! Ash Ketchum: Anistar City?! Rigby: The Anistar City from the future?! Pikachu: Pika? Sonic the Hedgehog: You must be kidding! Sora: Why would they go to Anistar City? Steven Stone: It's heading towards the Sundial. Professor Sycamore: The sundial is a giant crystal said to have come from space. We know that the energy contents is the very same energy that Pokémon admit when they're experiencing Mega Evolution. Senketsu: Hmm... Ryuko Matoi: What's up with you, Senketsu? Senketsu: Well, It's a feeling I have. Let's say the giant rock is heading towards that energy somehow. Amy Rose: But why would it obtain that energy though? Donatello: I think I know why, If the giant rock and the sundial come in direct and then merge as a result. The Megalith Zygarde hits the sundial as the world turns into a bright red light in the image. Everyone: (gasp in horror) Serena: Then that means... Professor Sycamore: It means it's the end of the world! Robbie Black: (angrily punches the door with his fist) Zamasu and Empress Cinch, Recreating the world at any cost! Michelangelo: That giant rock is heading towards the sundial and going to make the end of the world! Totally bogus! Robbie Diaz: We won't let that happen! Professor, We've gotta rescue Sue and stop the giant rock right away! Pikachu: Pikachu! Starlight Glimmer: Hold on. Are you sure we can do this? Robbie Diaz: Of course, Starlight. We can and we will! Serena: Okay! We're with you! Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Then, Everyone smiled happily. Robbie Black: Emerl! I promise I'm going to set things right! Future Emerl: (sighing happily) Thanks, Old friend. Soon, Everyone started to make plan to save the future for good. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Vegeta (V.O.): The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 2! At White Acropolis in the night. The alarm from Eggman's fortress-like base is hear and a battalion of Egg Gunners matches forward. Shadow storms out of a forest and towards the base. Egg Gunner's shoot at him, But Shadow the Hedgehog runs through the robots, destroying them as he passes them. Shadow jumps into the base perimeter as an explosion is hear in the background and hides from the searchlights. Professor Sycamore: (transmission): Shadow, Do you read me? It's Professor Sycamore, There's an Giant Rock coming from the future towards the sundial which can destroy the whole planet. We need you to gather Everyone from Kalos, Any Legendary Power Rangers you can find, And find other heroes and come here as fast as you can, We're counting on you. Shadow the Hedgehog: Understood. Initiating the mission now (teleports away using Chaos Control) Now we cut to Anistar City where Olympia and Officer Jenny sees the sundial. Officer Jenny: That's everything Professor Sycamore told us. Olympia: You need to evacuate the residence of Anistar at once. Officer Jenny: Right! Olympia: The sundial can't be destroyed! (closes her eyes then opens them) Gather! With all the heroes gathered, Olympia begins her speech. Olympia: As you all know, The Data Squad Power Rangers are in need of your help. Shadow the Hedgehog: We're ready when you are, Olympia. Olympia: That'll do, Shadow. All of you must go and help them save the future. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Digit and Widget had to go all round the globe to find any group of Legendary Power Rangers they could find. Digit: Well, Widget ol' buddy. It's all up to us to find any Legendary Power Rangers for help. Widget: Do you think we'll find them, Digit? Digit: If what Shadow the Hedgehog say is true, Then we're just gonna have to do it for the future. So, They set off the find any groups of Legendary Power Rangers they can find. Back with the alliance, April and the Turtles follows the Giant Rock from their Turtle Blimp. ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5